New Adventures
by Katth
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other as long as they can remember. This year is their first year in high school. What new adventures will the school year bring?
1. Gorgeous?

**AN: This is my first fanfic, sorry if it's horrible. Disclaimer is in my profile.**

Ever since I was a toddler running around the house, I remembered Edward being there. We had grown up together and now we were entering Forks High School together. Just one more adventure that we would conquer together. Today we would start that adventure. 

Edward's brother, Emmett, would be picking me up for school along with Alice, my best girlfriend who also happened to be Edward's sister, also starting out high school this year. Emmett was a year older than Edward, Alice and I, and thought it would be nice to come and bring us to school and give us some advice on high school life. 

Personally I didn't think that there would be much of a difference between the different school levels but knowing Emmett he would conjure up a few stories to scare us with and make us look like scared freshman. He seemed to enjoy playing pranks at our expense. 

I opened the door to my now empty house. Charlie, my father, had already gone to the station early for work. Something about a new case that needed immediate attention. I tried to be interested, but it just sounded like a small robbery of one of the stores in town. 

I walked to the end of the driveway and gazed down the street waiting for my ride. I wasn't nervous about going to high school, I just hoped that the upperclassmen wouldn't feel the need to have some initiation for the freshman that I had heard happens at other schools. I just had to keep telling myself that Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me. He would be there to protect me like he had throughout my life. 

An enormous Jeep pulled up in front of my house. I had never seen any vehicle like this in my life and the windows were up and tinted so I couldn't see who was inside. I thought about running back inside and watch from the window for Edward when the passenger window rolled down and Edward's gorgeous face peeked out the window. 

Wait... Did I just think Edward's face was gorgeous? I knew that he was good-looking, but since when did I think he was gorgeous? I banished the thought from my mind and went to the car door. 

I pulled open the door, but the jump into the seat was a bit much for my short height. I tried to heave myself onto at least the car floor but couldn't even manage that much. Edward must have noticed my struggle because the next thing I knew I was sitting inside the Jeep and Edward was beaming at me with his perfect smile that could melt anyone. 

Before I could lose myself in his face, the door was closed and Edward was once more sitting in the passenger seat. I noticed that Alice hadn't been in the back seat with me. I was too engulfed in trying to just make myself reach the seat that I didn't notice no one was in there. 

"Where's Alice?" I asked towards the front seat in general. 

"Oh, Jasper said that he would give her a ride. I would have gone with them so I could be with Rose, but I decided to be kind to the new freshies and give them a ride to school on their first day," Emmett answered while peering into the rearview mirror with a smirk plastered on his face. Well, at least I would get to see Alice later on, I was actually glad that she was getting a ride from her boyfriend; it was really sweet. I didn't know much about Jasper, just that he was Rosalie's sister, he seemed nice enough though. 

"Oh, how kind of you Emmett. Driving us to school while you could be with precious Rose for an extra five minutes. You truly are a saint," I muttered sarcastically. Rosalie Hale was Emmett's girlfriend who wasn't too fond of me for reasons unknown to me. 

"Oh yes, Emmett. Please share some of you saintly wisdom with us, oh great one!" Edward exclaimed. I loved how he could let all of his cares go and just have some fun. 

After our remarks, Emmett gave us a glare and continued the ride to the school in relative silence. The only noise that could be heard above the radio were Edward's fit of laughter and the giggles that happened to escape my lips. 

We arrived at school only a few minutes later and Emmett brusquely shooed us out of his car and ran to see Rosalie. She was beautiful, yes, but I didn't understand how Emmett could love her so much when she could be so cruel to people. The thought quickly left my mind and was replaced by a hug that nearly suffocated me. 

"This year's going to be so fun, Bella!" Alice squealed still not letting me catch a breath. She would have continued to squeeze the life out of me if not for Edward. 

"Alice, I think that you need to let go of Bella unless you want to kill her," Edward spoke with a smooth voice. Alice blushed with embarrassment but didn't cease being her perky self. 

"Come on you guys, lets go find out what classes we have! I'll die if I don't have any with you Bella!" Alice said as she began to pull me across the parking lot towards the office. Before she could get too far, I instinctively grabbed Edward's firm hand and brought him along with us. Jasper was the only one not being dragged by Alice, he instead walked beside her and watched as she pulled us both into the tiny office building. 

A stout secretary, Ms. Cope according to the nameplate, turned to look at the group that had filled the office. I smiled timidly, not sure of anything else to do. Alice thankfully did all of the talking for us. 

"Hello, I was hoping that we'd be able to get our schedules here. The names are Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen," Alice stated gesturing to us in turn as she spoke. She was so confident and sure of herself, a quality I wished I possessed. 

Ms. Cope shuffled through stacks of papers on her desk for schedules. She located Edward's and mine first. Since more students began to file through the doors, we left the office in search of a picnic table or bench to sit at. 

"So, what classes did you get, Edward?" I said while perusing my own schedule. I hoped I had a lot of classes with Edward or at least not be alone with people I didn't know very well for my classes. 

Edward peered over my shoulder looking at my classes before telling me his own. "Well, I somehow have the same schedule as you. Lets see what Alice got so we can see what classes all of us have together." I internally cheered that I would get to spend the whole school day with Edward everyday. It would be so fun! 

Alice appeared from the entrance of the office, her own schedule in hand. She skipped over to us and snatched my schedule to compare it to her own. "Hm.. So I have English, Science and Health with you. Well, I guess it's better than nothing," she shrugged. "So, what classes did you get, Edward?" Alice asked turning away from me. 

"Well, I have the same schedule as Bella so I have English, Science and Health with you then." Alice cheered as soon as he said he had the same schedule as me and turned to give me a look that confused me. She looked like she had something up her sleeve. I could tell that she was planning something, what I wasn't sure, but I knew it would have something to do with me. 

The bell sounded and Edward and I began to walk to the Math building before we were called late.   
**AN: Well, tell me what you think of it. Review please!**   
**Katth**


	2. Acting

**AN: Well, hope you guys liked Chapter 1. Sorry if it seems like nothing is really happening, but it will come soon enough. :) **

Edward and I silently walked to Math and took our seats. The whole class our teacher, Mr. Wells, just explained a bunch of concepts and units we would be doing this year. After the first five minutes no one in the class was paying attention to him but he was oblivious. I found my pen and began to doodle on the cover of my binder.

"So, this should be an interesting year," Edward whispered in my direction. I could barely hear him over the chatter in the room, but I got the message.

"Yeah, if this is how every class is, it should be a breeze," I replied with a small smile.

For the rest of the class Edward and I made small talk until the bell rung and we were off to English. I hoped that whoever the teacher was wasn't as boring as Mr. Wells. I don't think I'll be able to take any hour long daily lectures about things no one understands.

As we were walking, a jubilant Alice came bounding around the corner and intercepted us.

"Hey guys! How was Math? Spanish kind of sucked, but it wasn't complete torture," Alice quickly exclaimed.

"Um... Math was really boring. All he does is talk about concepts and units and I don't know really. I wasn't pay attention after the first five minutes." I shrugged.

"Oh, well at least we have English together now!" Alice nearly shouted while dragging Edward and I into the English building.

The rest of the morning was pretty much the same as Math. Listen to the teachers do introductions, hear what we'll be doing this year and leave. After Ms. Conner explained the final unit of Science, we were free to go to lunch.

Edward said he had to go to his locker and then stop by the bathroom, so Alice was my escort to lunch today. We walked to the cafeteria not once uttering a word. In the line, I grabbed a bottle of apple juice and a slice of pizza.

"So, are you glad that you have all of your classes with Edward?" Alice asked as we exited the lunch line.

"Um... I guess. I'm just really glad that I have someone I'm close to in all of my classes," I said while trying to figure out if she had some sort of double meaning.

"Yeah, I suppose that having someone you know in all of your classes is good. Soooooo," she said dragging out the word.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Well, do you have anything you want to talk about? Anything at all?" she said like was looking for a particular answer to her question.

"Nothing yet. Why? Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?" I asked but she just shook her head. "So where are we going to be sitting, Alice?" I searched for an empty table, but I couldn't find one.

"This way. I think we're going to sit with Jasper, Rose and Emmett today. I see them over there in the corner," she pointed out. She sped her way over to the table never going faster than a brisk walk. I was close to running to keep up with her. I prayed that my klutz abilities wouldn't kick in at a time like this and let me trip over air and go sprawling on the ground.

I was nearly there when someone turned around the table and I ran right into him. Thankfully neither of us fell down. I looked up to see who it was, and half-glared, half-smirked at the face above me.

"Hey, watch where you're going little freshie," Emmett said while he was enjoying ruffling my hair and making it a complete mess.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Saint Emmett," I said trying to bring the earlier joke into play. He simply looked down at me, no traces of humor on his face except his eyes which were dancing with laughter. He continued walking and I reached the table only a few seconds after Emmett had left me. When I seated myself, everyone except Emmett was at the table and they seemed to be talking about something.

". . . as long as we don't do anything that will make me sweat so much my make-up gets messed up or my hair gets messed up. I guess as long as nothing on me gets messed up I'll be fine." Typical Rosalie. Caring about her appearances more than anything else.

I tried to ignore Rose's pettiness by concentrating on what Alice and Edward seemed to be discussing. "Soooooo, do you like your schedule, Edward?" Alice said in a louder voice than necessary.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have classes with you and Bella," Edward stated simply.

"So, do you think you're going to have fun with having all your classes with Bella?" Why did Alice seem to have such an interest in whether or not we liked having classes together? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but I still held my breath while he answered though.

"Well, yeah. It'll be great to have her company through all of this. Some of these classes look like a complete drag. At least I'll have someone to talk to through all of the boringness," he said. After he was finished speaking, I decided then was time to make my entrance. I looked at the two empty chairs; one next to Rosalie or one next to Edward. I immediately favored the one by Edward.

I didn't really concentrate on any of the conversation going on around me for the rest of the lunch period. I finished devouring my pizza and guzzling my juice just as the bell rung. Off to P.E.

P.E. was probably a klutz's worst nightmare. Balls flying in every direction, having to coordinate yourself in order to do just about everything in the class. My personal hell. I kept thinking of the worst thing that could happen to me in this class. I finally came up with my clumsiness could be a lethal weapon and I could take out the entire class by attempting to participate. . . and making a complete fool of myself in front of Edward.

I wasn't sure why I was so nervous of how appeared to Edward, but it became apparent just as we entered the double doors to the gym. Thankfully Coach Clapp said there would be no need to dress down today because he would be giving out uniforms and telling us what sort of things were to be expected during his class. We all sat on the bleachers and listened to what he was saying until the bell rung and we all scurried to our next class.

Spanish was just the same as all the other classes. Welcome to High School, I'm your teacher and this is what we'll be doing this year. Everything had become so predictable for the first day. After the bell rung I expected to enter Acting and just listen to whoever our teacher was give us a little speech.

Edward and I walked to our last class; Acting. We were ushered into the room by a woman who looked to be in her thirties. She had short dark brown hair and was only a few inches taller than me. She told us all to take a seat and that we would be starting class momentarily.

"Welcome to Acting class everyone. I will be your teacher for the year. I'm Mrs. Richards. I'm not going to bother to detail every little thing that we will be doing in this class or giving you the 'Welcome to High School!' speech either. I'm sure you've gotten plenty of that today and don't need to hear it again," she said as murmurs floated about the room. "Well, since this is a class, we should begin our first acting project. Since this is the first skit that you'll be performing, I'll let you pick your partners. Try to have a few boy-girl partnerships as well as same gender. There are a few skits that require either one. Now, go break into pairs while I go dig up the scripts!"

She scooted back to her desk where there was a stack of papers. I looked at her for a moment before turning to Edward. "Partners?" I asked. I assumed that we would be partners anyway, but it was more polite to ask first.

"You don't have you ask. You know that I'll be your partner," Edward said, sticking his tongue. I returned the gesture by making a face at him.

After we had finished making faces at each other, Mrs. Richards reached us and seemed to be debating which skit to give us. "Hm... Which one should I give you?" she muttered to herself while shuffling through the mound of papers she had in her arms. "Ah! Here's a perfect one for you," she said handing me the packet. "You'll be responsible for memorizing the script and then performing it in front of the class. Well, hope you enjoy the project."

She worked her way over to the next group, a pair of girls, leaving us with the script. I flipped open the cover. I started to read over the two parts. It seemed like it would be easy enough to perform, providing that I wouldn't trip over air while I was on stage. The script was only five pages long and as I turned to the last page, it seemed like a cute skit. As I began to read the last page, I gasped. I didn't think Edward heard me because he was just staring at the wall. Did we really have to do _everything_ that was in this?

I got up and made my way to Mrs. Richards who had resumed her post at her desk. "Um. . . Mrs. Richards? Do we have to do, uh, _everything _that it says in the script?" I prayed that she would say it would be okay if we skipped that part.

"Sorry dear, you have to do all of it. It's part of acting. If you get a part and it has one little part that you don't like, you still have to do it. Now go back to your partner and start to rehearse. This presentation will be sometime next week," she said while shooing me off with a flick of her wrist.

Why did we have to get _this _skit?

**What could the script say? What is Bella so scared of doing? Give me 5 reviews, good or bad, and I'll post it for you. :D**

**Katth**


	3. Ask Alice

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you like it. :) Now, for a bit more on that skit Bella is so scared about. . .**

For the rest of the class Edward and I read over the script. I kept saying that I didn't have something right so we had to go back and do the first four pages about five times. I would've done anything not to have him see page five yet, not until I talked to Alice at least.

Edward seemed to be getting tired of doing the fourth page. "Why don't we get through the last page and then we can fix the rest of it?" Edward said, a bit irritated. I tried to think of something to say. I opened my mouth to reply, but the bell rung. Saved by the bell.

"Oh well. I guess we can finish rehearsing some other time. I'll take the script with me and work on my parts tonight. Bye!" I said while running out of the room. Edward just rolled his eyes and focused on putting his books in his bag.

I searched the halls for Alice, trying to remember what class she had last. She had never shown me her schedule so I decided on waiting out in the parking lot for her. Finally I saw her coming out of the gym. Note to self: Alice has P.E. last period. I ran over to her hoping that I could intercept her before Edward spotted me.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest bathroom. "Bella what ar-" she started, but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand so her words were muffled. Once she had stopped trying to talk, I dropped my hand and made sure that no one else was in the bathroom. Once I was sure we were alone and lock the door, I began.

"Alice, you're taking Acting, right?" She just nodded, wide-eyed. "Okay, well, I'm partnered with Edward and the script Mrs. Richards gave us, uh, just look." I handed her the script and let her read.

She had an expression that said 'What's the big deal?' for the first four pages, but once she reached the fifth page, her jaw dropped. She finished the page and handed me back the script, mouth still open.

"So. . . Any advice Alice?" I asked. Alice always knew what to do in any situation. I just hoped that she would have some idea for this one.

"Um. . . I'm not quite sure I can do about this. I'll try to think of somethings tonight and tell you at lunch tomorrow or call you tonight," she paused. "Did Edward see the last page?"

"No, I made sure of that. I kept going back just as we would get there and say that I needed to work on something or that we should go through it again with a few changes. Basically anything that I could think of not to flip the page. He was getting kind of annoyed by the end though. He knows something's up." I shook my head. How was I supposed to do this let alone perform it in front of my classmates and a teacher?

Alice and I left the bathroom in search of our rides. I found Emmett's monstrous in no time. How can you not spot a Jeep that is about twice the size of a normal car? I was so anxious to get home and figure out a way to make the skit work that I managed to get myself into the Jeep without anyone's help. I congratulated myself and went back to dreading the moment Edward would actually read page five.

Emmett finally reached my house and dropped me off. I walked into the house and made my way to my room. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I tried my hardest not to think about anything skit related, but ended up arguing with myself over it.

_Just do the stupid skit. It's for a class, no one will actually believe it._

_**So? I would still have to do it and embarrass myself in the process. Plus, what would Edward say about it?**_

_Edward won't care. He'll just think you're doing it so you both don't fail. _

_**Yeah, but I don't want him to be uncomfortable about it. It could be kind of awkward after we perform it.**_

_Well, what has to be done, has to be done. It won't be _that _bad. Stop being so dramatic about it._

_**What do you mean it won't be that bad? I'm not being dramatic about it either!**_

_What I mean is that you have wanted to do what script says but you're just too chicken to do it!_

_**I don't want to! I'm just nervous I guess.**_

_You're nervous because you don't want Edward to know your true feeling about him._

_**I'm nervous because I don't want to look like a loser in front of Edward, or do the skit!**_

_Why do you only care what Edward thinks?_

_**Uh. . . I don't know. Maybe because. . . Oh I don't know I just do.**_

_Because you like him. Admit it._

_**No! I don't have feelings for Edward!**_

_Yes you do. I'm part of you so we both do technically. I can feel them too._

_**Okay. . . Maybe I do like him a little. What's the problem with that?**_

_Nothings wrong with that. You just had to realize it. Have fun with Edward!_

As soon as the conversation in my head ended I raced to the phone to call Alice. Just as I reached the phone, it rang. I hastily picked it up and answered.

"Swan residence," I said in an offhand tone.

"Bella! Thank God. I have an idea for the skit," Alice said exuberantly.

"That's great, Alice! Hey, do you think I could come over. I have to talk to you about some, uh, things."

"Sure, Bella. I'll go grab Emmett and we'll come get you," she said suspiciously. I quickly thanked her and hung up the phone.

I went back upstairs to grab the script and a jacket and to calm myself down before they got here. As I came down the stairs, nearly tripping two times, I heard a light rapping on the door. I ran the rest of the way there, not the smartest thing to do being me, tripping only once. I opened the door to Alice looking up at me. She dragged me back to the Jeep and hopped in the back seat with me.

"So, are you going to tell me what all of this is about, Bella?" I could tell Alice had been thinking of about a million different reasons why I would need to talk to her. I guess none of them seemed to fit for her.

"Uh," I said glancing towards Emmett, "How 'bout I tell you once we get to your house," I said taking one more glimpse at Emmett.

"Okay, Bella. We can wait until we get inside then," she said. I looked out the window and we were already parked outside the Cullen house. She managed to get me up to her room without running into anyone.

Once we were safely inside her room, she turned to me. She sighed, "So, are you ever going to tell me what's going on?"

**Well, hoped you like this chapter. They'll be more on the skit next chapter. If you want to see it be sure to leave a review:D**

**Katth**


	4. What to do

**AN: I'm glad that you guys seem to like the story. Well, here's the next chapter and a bit more of that dreaded script. Enjoy:)**

"Well, just before you called, I realized something." I hesitated, diverting my eyes away from Alice's face.

"Just spit it out already! What did you realize, Bella?" she asked, clearly impatient.

"Fine, Alice. I realized that-" I began, but was interrupted by Emmett barging into the room.

"Alice, do you know where I put down my Halo game?!" Emmett asked frantically. He had saved me for the moment, but I knew I'd have to tell Alice sooner or later.

"No I don't, Emmett. Now will you please go away, Bella and I are trying to talk," Alice said while she rolled her eyes at Emmett. He left the room grumbling about the insensitivity of Alice and the focus returned back to me. "Okay, now what were you saying, Bella?"

"I was saying that I realized that I think I like your brother as more than a friend," I whispered, but she heard me. Alice uttered a high pitched scream and barreled into me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Finally, Bella! I wondered when you were going to realized you liked him," Alice squealed.

"What do you mean when was I going to realize I liked him?" I was sure that until today I hadn't had any feelings for Edward, well not at least feelings more than friendship.

"If only you saw the way that you looked at him all summer and for years. It was soooooo obvious that you liked him. I guess you're glad you got that script now, aren't you?" Alice nudged me.

Was I glad that I got that script? I mean, it wouldn't be bad, but did I really want to do that in front of a class? I think not. "Alice, I still don't like the fact that I got the script. I mean I have to practically jump on him and start making out with him! It wouldn't be bad but not something I feel like doing in front of a whole class," I said quietly. I suddenly wondered if you could hear through the walls. Alice's and Edward's bedrooms weren't too far apart and neither of us had been exactly quiet. . . "Um, Alice, can you hear through the walls. I mean would anyone be able to hear what we were talking about?" I urgently whispered.

"Don't worry about it. These walls are pretty much soundproof," she said patting her lavender wall. "Now, back to the issue on hand. What are you going to do about Edward? I mean he has to see the last page of the script sometime."

I hadn't really thought much farther ahead than telling Alice. "Um. . . I'm not quite sure, Alice, any ideas?"

"Well, there's always the obvious option, tell him how you feel. Another one could be not do the skit and fail. Hm. . . What else?" she said tapping her head. "Oh, show him the last page and see what he makes of it. Personally I would go with the first one or the last one. Seeing as it's you and you are just so shy sometimes, I'd try the last one," she decided for me.

"Yeah, that does sound like the best option for me. I can't afford to fail." I sighed. "So what should I do exactly?"

"Well, how about you just go up to his room now and say since you were over here visiting, you might as well do some rehearsing for the skit," Alice shrugged.

"Alice, that's great!" I smiled and added, "I'll go do that now. I'll tell you how it goes later!" I opened her door and stepped into the hall and closed the door behind me. I shut my eyes briefly and inhaled deeply. Just as I finished releasing my breath, I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes. Edward had positioned himself in front of me and cocked his head to the side.

"Hello, Bella. Any reason in particular you're standing in the hallway and looking so calm or did you just get out of a shopping trip with Alice?" he mused. I looked up into his emerald eyes and turned my gaze downward.

"Well, I just got finished talking with Alice and I guess I was a bit tired," I said then remembered," Oh, and I figured since I was already over here we might as well practice some more for the skit that's due next week." Once I finished speaking, I looked up and when I found his eyes, I became lost in them. I was only able to break away from them when he spoke.

"Sounds good, Bella. Why don't we head up to my room?" he concluded while leading me down the hall. I followed wordlessly and turned into his room.

Once we were inside, I tossed him the script and we began to rehearse.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get a new chapter up and I thought if I didn't give you a bit more on the script you would come after me, so there it is. Hope you liked it!**

**Katth**


	5. Page Five

**AN: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I know that this is a much awaited part, so, here it is. :)**

I tossed the script over to Edward and told him that I had to use the restroom and that he could just read over the script or something while I was gone. I stepped into the bathroom that was connected to his room. I hoped that by me leaving Edward would be able to read the last page and I wouldn't have to be there to witness his disgust. I mean, why would someone like Edward want to act out that with someone like me? Yes, we were good friends, but in the dating field, we were two worlds apart.

I stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes, preparing myself for what I would find once I re-entered the room. I flushed the unused toilet, unlocked the door and took a deep breath. I held it for two seconds, released it and opened the door.

I opened the door and there was Edward, still reading the script. Had he not reached the last page yet? I mentally scolded myself for not staying in the bathroom longer, but there was nothing left that I could do about it. He hadn't noticed me standing there yet, so I didn't disturb him. I'd rather have him find out on his own rather than when we were running through it.

At last he flipped to the last page. As he begun, his face remained the same mask of carefully composed boredom. As he continued on, his eyes began to bulge and his jaw dropped slightly. I was positive that this was a bad sign. He was dreading having to perform this with me for a partner. Maybe if someone else, someone that had a chance with him was performing it, he'd be looking forward to it, but he was stuck with me.

"Okay Edward, are you ready to start?" I asked softly, looking straight ahead. As I spoke, he seemed to register that I was in the room with him.

"Uh, s-sure," he stuttered. "I just remembered, I have to go ask Emmett something. I'll be right back," he tacked on the end and raced out the door. I bet he was asking Emmett on some advice on how to avoid doing this with me. I figured that it wouldn't be worth it anymore and it would be more practical to just leave now and not embarrass myself any further.

I hung my head and walked to Edward's door. I opened it and ran into Alice's slight frame. I didn't know I had run into her until she started bombarding me with questions.

"Bella, where do you think you're going?" she whispered frantically. I didn't want to give her all of the embarrassing details, so I went with something that should work.

"I don't feel well right now, Alice. Do you think you can get Emmett to drive me home?" I said, keeping my eyes trained to the floor. I tried my best to look ill and she must have bought it for she dashed off to Emmett's room and found him to come and take me home. I didn't see Edward on the way out, and for that I was grateful.

The car ride was eerily silent. Normally Alice or Emmett would have been talking the whole time or asking me random questions, but not tonight. They must have seen the expression on my face and didn't want to introduce the option of me throwing up in the car.

The ride home seemed to take eons longer than it normally would have but that could have just been due to the fact I felt morbidly depressed at tonight's events. I tried to refrain from thinking about tomorrow where I would have to spend every class with Edward, feeling awkward throughout.

We finally managed to make it soon my house. I quietly said my goodbyes and thanks and made my way to my room. I threw myself upon my mattress and fell asleep without bothering to change.

When I was awakened by the shriek of my alarm clock, I realized that I had school today, and more importantly, I would see Edward today as well. I debated on whether or not I should fake sick but decided against it; I had to face Edward sometime, locking myself inside wouldn't change that.

I grumbled and went through my morning routine. The moment I finished eating my cereal and drying the bowl, I heard a car pull up. I ran to the living room to see who could be in my driveway.

Outside, there was a sleek, dark blue convertible. It was a beautiful car, but also a bit expensive from the looks of it. I waited to see if anyone was going to get out. Just as I finished the thought, out popped Alice, looking her usual hyper self.

I ran to the door and managed to open it just as she raised her hand to knock. She smiled up at me and dragged me by the arm to the waiting car. She opened the back door for me and got in the passenger seat herself. I glanced towards the front seat and saw the blond hair of Jasper Hale.

"Hello, Jasper," I said pleasantly. Well, at least I didn't have to see Edward before school this way.

"Hi, Bella," Jasper replied while throwing the car into reverse. The short ride to school was silent, but not uncomfortable.

As we pulled into the school parking lot, I looked around for the familiar bulk of Emmett's Jeep, but didn't spot it; Edward must not be at school yet. As soon as Jasper had parked the car, I opened the door and briskly walked to the girl's bathroom nearest the Math room. I figured that I would be able to hide out in here until just before the bell rang so that Edward wouldn't be able to talk to me before class.

My plan was ruined by Alice however. As soon as I formulated my whole day of avoiding Edward, Alice came into the bathroom and dragged me outside to talk with her and the rest of our normal group. I spotted the bronze hair of Edward and tried to look anywhere but at him.

As Alice and I arrived at the loose gathering, the conversation stopped. I looked up to see why they had stopped talking, but they all seemed to be looking between Edward and I. I blushed when I realized what must have happened.

When Alice looked at the script, she must have told Jasper what it meant this morning. When Edward went to talk to Emmett, he told him about the script and today when he saw Rose, he must have spread the word. I guess they expected us to have practiced, but I guess Edward hadn't clued them in to the tidbit of information.

"Why'd everyone stop talking?" I asked, breaking the deafening silence. Everyone looked at one another, trying to see who would answer, but Emmett stepped up and gave me a reply.

"Oh, no reason. We were just done talking coincidentally the same time that you arrived," he said, lying through his teeth. I knew that they had to have been talking to Edward about what had gone on yesterday. I wasn't sure what he had told them, but I didn't care; well that's what I told myself. At that precise moment the bell rung, signaling us to get to class. I rushed off to Math without bothering to wait for Edward.

The rest of the day seemed to go on that way. Edward never said anything to me all day. I had almost made it through the day, only one class left, but it just so happened to be the class that I dreaded most at the most. Acting.

**Well, there's the latest chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Later tonight possibly but more likely tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it. Review!**

**Katth**


	6. Caught

**AN: Well, I know that you've been waiting for this chapter. Hope you like it!**

I sighed and stepped into the classroom. Edward, Mrs. Richards and I were the only ones in the room. I placed my bag next do my desk and seated myself at my assigned chair. Edward took his place beside me and we sat in silence.

A moment or two, when the silence became a bit awkward, Mrs. Richards asked if she could see me out in the hall and to bring my script with me. I wondered what she wanted to talk about. Had Edward spoken to her about not wanting to do the scene with me and I would have to switch partners? It must have been something like that, I knew that Edward didn't really want to be my partner but did it to be polite.

I closed the door behind me and looked at Mrs. Richards. I curled and uncurled my script while I waited for her to speak.

"Well, yesterday you said that you didn't feel comfortable doing your script, right?" I nodded my head even though it was unnecessary; she knew the answer. "Let me take a look at the script and I'll try to figure out a way to make it a bit more comfortable if I can." I handed her my script and waited.

She flipped through the first couple pages quickly. So far she hadn't said anything, so I just waited patiently. She finally reached the last page and continued her frantic reading. She only appeared to pause when she reached the part and her eyes flickered up to my face before returning to the page.

"Okay, I see why you would be uncomfortable about this. After reading this, I realized that this script was meant for the Advanced Acting line reading exercises. I'm sorry for worrying you over this. I'll go and get you a different script and, if you need it, you can have an extension on the performance." She turned back into the classroom leaving me alone in the empty hall. I breathed a sigh of relief and took my place at Edward's side once more.

"Just so you know, we don't have to do that script anymore. It was supposed to be for some Advanced Acting class, not us. She's going to give us another script and we have an extension if we need it," I whispered to Edward, looking straight ahead at Mrs. Richards.

She was teaching us about a certain acting attribute that she would be looking for in all of our performances. I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying and thought about what could have happened if she didn't give us a different script and we had to do the first one.

Just as I was in the middle of a fantasy where we performed and Edward fell in love with me, the bell rung. I hastily packed up my belongings and walked to the parking lot. I headed toward the spot where Jasper had parked this morning, but found it gone. I tried to seek out Jasper or Alice, but couldn't find them anywhere.

I internally cursed them and began to head toward the direction of my home. It hadn't started to rain yet and I hoped that it would hold off until I was able to walk home. The clouds seemed to darken by the second. I sighed and began to walk home.

"Bella," the familiar voice of Edward called. "Where are you going? Alice said that you would ride home with us. Come on!" Well, at least Alice arranged a ride for me. . . I went over to Emmett's Jeep and climbed in the back seat. Edward was in there as well seeing as Rosalie occupied the front seat.

Only a few minutes after we left, my house came into view. As soon as the Jeep came to a stop, I grabbed my bag and said goodbye without looking back. When I reached the doorway, I had a nagging feeling that someone was watching me. I turned on my heel and came face to. . . chest with Edward. I looked up and tried to figure out what he was doing.

"Edward, why are you here? I thought you were going home with Emmett."

"He'll come back for me when I call. First, though, I wanted to talk to you." I turned away quickly so that he didn't read the horror on my face. I knew that this had something to do with the skit and I knew that it would be something about how glad he was that he didn't have to kiss me.

I thrust my key into the hole and unlocked the door. I stepped over the threshold, leaving the door open behind me. Edward walked into the house and silently shut the door behind him. I dropped my bag in its normal spot, sighed, and turned to face Edward.

"So, you said you wanted to talk, what about?" Better to get it over with now than have to live with the dread of anticipation.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, but I'll do that later. I mainly wanted to talk to you about the new script we have." As he was speaking, he pulled out a folded script. I never did get to see what it was about. . .

"Okay. I never did get to see the new script before I left. What's it about?"

"Well, I don't really know, I haven't had time to read it. There should be a summary of it somewhere," he said as he skimmed the first page. "Here it is! 'A couple sits down for a night of watching movies together.' Doesn't sound too bad. Wanna read through it?" He asked looking down at me.

"Um. . . Sure." I bit my lip. I hoped that this would be somewhat better than the other one, but you never know.

We started by reading through it and after we were fairly sure of the lines, we would physically act it out. It looked like it didn't involve much more than cuddling up on the couch. We finally finished reading through it and took a break.

I remembered that Charlie would be coming home soon and we would have to eat, so I ordered the pizza. I didn't have nearly enough time to cook a meal plus I had to get back to Edward and finish rehearsing.

After I called I returned to the living room to find Edward lying on the couch, eyes closed. He seemed so calm, so relaxed and positively glorious. After a moment or two of ogling him, I sat down in Charlie's recliner and waited for him to stir.

Only a few minutes after I came in, he sat up and opened his eyes. I smiled shyly and waited for him to speak. His eyes drifted towards the clock taking in the time.

"So, do you want to start acting it out before Charlie gets home?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure," I replied getting off of the recliner and moved to sit next to him. He smiled down at me before turning to the script. After he had looked over the first page a couple times, he shifted himself closer to me and placed an arm over my shoulder and he did so looking straight ahead.

I nearly giggled, but held myself back. He seemed so stiff, so unsure of himself.

I decided to get into the part a little more, maybe he would relax a little bit more. I snuggled into his chest a bit and rested my head against his shoulder. I didn't want to fully look at him, so I stole a glance out of the corner of my eye. He looked a bit alarmed at first, but soon started to give himself into the part and moved his hand down my arm and stopping at my waist. When he reached there, he gave me a gentle squeeze and a smile.

As he opened his mouth to begin his line, Charlie burst through the front door, soaked from the rain. He looked over to our positions and a slight red tinge crept on to his skin. "Oh. . . I'm, uh, sorry for interrupting anything. I'll just go now," he trailed off and headed upstairs to his room.

As soon as he was out of sight I began to blush furiously. I looked up at Edward and his expression was surprised as well as, embarrassed? Hm. . . I would have to remember that for future reference.

I eased myself out of Edward's grip and stood up. "Well, that was embarrassing. I'll explain it to him later, don't worry," I mumbled.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Look, I should be going home soon. I'll go call Emmett and he should be here in a few minutes," he said as he headed for the phone in the kitchen.

I sighed. It felt so nice to be like that, just sitting on the couch, him holding me. Well, at least this skit isn't as bad as the other one. I sat myself back on the couch and waited for him to return.

After a few minutes Edward returned, looking much more composed than when Charlie walked in. He seated himself next to me, further then we had previously been.

"Oh, yeah, I just remembered. I had something I wanted to ask you," he said softly and a tad bit nervously. What could it be?

**Sorry guys, I gotta end it there. Hoped you like the chapter. I'll try to update soon. Review!**

**Katth**


	7. Hopes

**AN: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Now, on to more important matters. What does Edward want to ask Bella? **

**Last time:**

_"Oh, yeah, I just remembered. I had something I wanted to ask you," he said softly and a tad bit nervously. What could it be?_

"Well, this weekend Emmett's throwing a party because of his and Rose's year anniversary. He's inviting a bunch of people and said that I could invite a few people if I wanted to and I was just wondering if you wanted to go," he said, eyes never leaving the carpet.

"That sounds fun. When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 7. I'll have someone come pick you up. I'm glad you're going Bella." His eyes once more returned to mine and a smile lit up his face. I felt myself smiling as a gut reaction.

After our brief exchange, Emmett arrived and Edward left. I was left alone in the living room, mulling over my thoughts. I thought back to when we were rehearsing. When he was holding me it felt good, it felt perfect, but mostly it seemed right. It was like we were supposed to fit together like that and that moment showed me how it was supposed to be. It was probably a silly notion, but I couldn't shake it.

There was a sudden knock on the door and I remember that I had ordered pizza for Charlie and I. I opened the door, paid the delivery boy and called Charlie. He seemed relived that there was food now and probably that I wasn't upset with him for walking in while we were rehearsing.

So far, Charlie hadn't spoken a word since I called him to eat. I waited for him to see something, but he still was mute. I decided that it was probably best to proceed and tell him that he didn't have to be embarrassed of mad or whatever.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?" he asked, looking up from the napkin he seemed profoundly interested in. I studied his face for a moment; surprise and confusion were the only things I could detect.

"Well, earlier-" I began, but was quickly cut off.

"I'm sorry that I, er, interrupted you and Edward. I honestly thought that you would be alone. I'm so sorry for that," he added with a blush. i honestly didn't blame him, I hadn't really shown much interest in any boys up until now and I never really had anyone over except Alice, but that wasn't too often.

"Dad, it's fine, really. Edward and I are taking Acting class at school and we were just rehearsing for the performance we have to make next week. Nothing was happening, don't worry." Not that I _didn't _want anything to happen, but that would just have to remain my own thought.

"Oh, well, that's good I guess. How is school going for you anyway, we haven't had much time to talk," he said looking much more relieved than earlier on.

I told him basically everything but left out the first script and a few things that only were for me to know for the time being. We exchanged a few more words, but after a few minutes it began to die out. I washed the dishes and decided to continue up to my room to relax and just think for a little while. My plans were interrupted by a phone call though.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella? Hi, it's Alice. What's up?" she asked, her usually excitable self. I looked around and saw that Charlie had gone upstairs and was currently showering, so I thought it was safe to talk freely with Alice.

"Well, Mrs. Richards gave Edward and I a new skit," I replied.

"Oh, that's good I guess," she trailed off.

"Alice, you don't sound like you think it's good, now what do you _really _think?"

"Well, I thought that it would be cute for you two to do that skit that's all. . ."

"What do you mean you think it would be cute for us to do it?" Why did she have to choose now to be cryptic?

"Well, I know you like Edward and it would have be cute of you two to kiss and all that I guess."

"Yeah, I like Edward, but I can tell that he doesn't like me. When he saw what we had to do in the first one, he looked like he was going to be sick. Even with the new one he was really hesitant. I mean I was the one that had to initiate everything, he would just follow along. I don't want him to have to do anything I know he would regret." I could just imagine Alice with her mouth wide open on the other end, but I continued to wait for some response.

"Bella!" she screamed. "Don't even think like that! You don't know if he would have regretted it, he could have just been scared, that's all."

"Alice, trust me, I would have been able to tell if it was fear. What I saw was pure disgust, nothing else. Don't worry about it Alice, what's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it. Edward and I have a new skit to do, we can't go back and do the other one."

Alice sighed. "Bella, just think about what I said, you never know. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," she ended with a _click. _

I knew that I had upset Alice, she seemed so depressed after I was saying Edward didn't feel the same about me. She spoke like she had little hope for me in something, what, I don't know, but it was something. I decided to ignore it for now and head up to my room for some thinking time.

By the time I reached the upstairs hallway, Charlie had cleared out of the bathroom and was in his bedroom I presumed. Taking a shower seemed like an appealing option right about now, so I grabbed what I needed and headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

I turned on the water and found the perfect temperature, discarded my clothes, and stepped into the delightful stream of water. I found my strawberry scented shampoo and began to wash my hair.

As I ran my fingers through my hair, I began to think of what Alice had said. Was I sure that it was regret on his face? Could it have been fear, but I had already decided his reaction before I saw it? I tried to make myself think rationally about all of this, like I was an observing it instead of living it.

I imagined what happened as if I had been watching it. I closed my eyes and pictured the scene.

_I had just stepped out of the bathroom and Edward didn't notice me yet; he was just looking at the script. He turned to the last page, read, and his jaw dropped and his eyes were wide. Once he noticed me, he ran from the room to consult Emmett on some matter._

I returned from my memory and picked apart every detail. When he dropped his jaw, it could have meant that he was disgusted, surprised or confused. The wide eyes seemed to me that they were out of fear or surprise. Could those reactions just be his was of showing he was nervous about something and not utterly disgusted?

No. He was disgusted, it was that simple. Edward was a million times more amazing than I was and he was just revolted by the idea of being that close to me and further disgusted of actually having to kiss me. I sighed and shut off the water.

Alice had just been telling me that it wasn't disgust so I wouldn't be depressed and make him hate me more then he already does. It was a nice gesture, but I would have rather told me the truth and not just a few lies so I would feel better. I would have been able to take it, after all, I had been telling myself the truth all along.

But, maybe. . . No, I shouldn't get my hopes up by entertaining the thought that Edward had _any _ feelings for me. He was simply being nice to me because he felt bad for me. I knew that if I got my hopes up in any form, I would be devastating when they came crashing down upon me.

I finished dressing myself, picked up after myself and returned to my room. I climbed underneath my quilt and began thinking of Edward once more. I drifted into slumber with thoughts of Edward floating through my mind.

**Well, hope you liked it. :) Tell me what you think. Review! Thanks. I'm sorry if I can't update for a few days because finals are coming up. I'll try to get a couple of chapters out this week, but I can't guarantee anything. As soon as school's out though, I'll update quite a bit. **

**Katth**


	8. Preparations

**AN: Okay everyone, here's the newest chapter. Hope you like it!**

The school day today was going by extremely fast. Maybe it was just because I was so nervous about the party; there were supposed to be a lot of people there and the only ones I would talk to would be Edward or Alice so it might be a little intimidating. I tried to push all of that from my head and concentrate on what was happening in class.

We were supposed to be taking notes on something, but I couldn't seem to focus. My eyes kept drifting toward Edward on the other side of the room. He could pay attention to the teacher's drone, but all I could pay attention to was how the light from outside hit him and make him glow like a superhuman being.

I looked back to my empty sheet of notebook paper and began drawing unconsciously. When the bell rung, I jumped slightly in my seat and somehow managed to slide off the seat and hit the girl I was sitting next to; Lauren I think. She flipped back her hair and glared at me through her narrowed eyes.

I got myself up and started to pack my things. Lauren didn't seem like she forgave me for she snatched the notebook I had been doodling on and began to flip through it to find something she could hold over my head. Just as she went to set it down, something on one of the pages caused her to do a double take and create a malicious grin appear on her face. I paused momentarily, waiting for her to do something, but she just stayed frozen.

Seeing as she wasn't going to move, I moved my hand toward the notebook. Just before I could grasp it, she turned to face me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Little Bella drawing pictures of Eddie over there?" she taunted like she was talking to a five-year-old. "Now, now, Bella. You shouldn't be drawing pictures of anyone, unless you seem to have a few feelings for them, right, Bella? Do you have feelings for Eddie over there?" she continued in the same annoying voice.

"Just give me the notebook, Lauren," I said feebly, averting her eyes in favor of my shoes.

"Hm. . . I don't think so, Bella. I think Eddie deserves to know what you've been up to, that is of course you don't want him to know. Do you mind, Bella?" I was right, it was something to hold over me so I would do what she wanted. I didn't want Edward to know I'd been drawing him, but I didn't want Lauren blackmailing me either.

"Lauren, may I please have my notebook back now?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Why should I give it back to you? What could ever make me do such a thing?" she asked losing her annoying baby voice.

"What do you want, Lauren?" I said trying to be as menacing as possible. I don't think the fact that I was a few inches shorter than her helped the situation. Just the fact that she was taller then me seemed to enlarge her confidence.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is for you to stay away from Edward."

"Forget it. Go ahead and show Edward and whoever else you feel like. I don't care." In actuality, I did care very much, but I thought by not going according to her plan it would make her falter somehow.

"Okay then. I'll just be taking this," she said, ripping out the page with Edward's portrait on it. "I guess you can have this back." She roughly threw my notebook back at me and strutted out of the classroom. I collected my thoughts for a moment and then went to Acting. At least the day would be over in an hour.

Acting seemed to fly by. All we did was talk and take notes about facial expressions and how to convey certain emotions through a few simple gestures. Acting wasn't nearly as bad as I had made it out to be; it was actually quite fascinating. By doing just one little thing, you could speak to the audience and they would know everything just from something as simple as how you walk.

As soon as I made it out of the classroom, I was ambushed by Alice. She said that I had to ride with her and Jasper back to her house so she could fix me up for Emmett's party. She said she called Charlie and he said it was fine and that I could spent the night if I wanted to. I didn't really see the need for her to give me a makeover, but she wouldn't give me a chance to say no. I looked at Jasper for some help, but he just smiled apologetically. I sighed and went back to pretending to listen to Alice babble on about some outfit she had picked out for me.

As soon as we entered the house, I was dragged upstairs to Alice's bedroom. Alice hurried off into her walk-in closet and began to look for something. Knowing that this would take a while, I seated myself on her bed and waited for her to reemerge. She came out a few minutes later carrying a pair of jeans, red flats and a bright red tank top that said 'Hot Stuff' in silver being engulfed by flames.

"Alice, do I really have to wear this?" I said eyeing the tank top nervously.

She sighed, "I suppose you could just wear a plain red one. I really like this one though, are you sure?" I nodded my head furiously and she stalked off to find a plain red tank top. She came out a few seconds later grumbling about how I let her have no fun. She threw the clothes to me and just pointed to bathroom.

I went into her bathroom and locked the door. Her bathroom was positively enormous. It was probably the size of my bedroom. She had a huge shower and on the other side of the room was a mirror with lights on it just like you see in dressing rooms. I remembered that Alice would be waiting for me to get dressed so she could do my hair and makeup. I sighed, better sooner than later.

I stepped back into her room tugging at the edge of the tank top, unsure of what I looked like. I was too scared to look at myself in her mirror.

"Bella! You look great!" Alice squealed. She grabbed my arm and forced me back into the bathroom and sat me down in front of the mirror but purposely turned me away from my reflection until she had finished torturing me.

She searched inside a small cabinet for a couple of minutes before coming back to me with an armful of supplies.

"Alice, you can't really use all that stuff on me!" I whined. Normally I didn't wear any makeup or do my hair specially. She looked like she robbed a salon with all the supplies she had laid out on the counter behind me.

"Don't worry, you're going to look gorgeous by the time I'm done with you. Edward will never be able to resist." I liked the idea of Edward not being able to resist, but I blushed nonetheless.

Alice plucked and dabbed, poked and smudged for what felt like an eternity. Just when I was going to tell her enough was enough, she said she was done and she spun me around in the chair to show me my reflection. My jaw dropped.

My lips we a vibrant red and were so full I was baffled as to how Alice managed it. I looked to my eyes and saw that the mascara and eyeliner she applied worked magically. My eyelids looked like they had been smothered in smoke and I noticed that Alice had applied a light pink blush to my cheeks even though I could blush quite enough on my own. I looked at my face over all and saw that it all meshed together perfectly and my outfit was complete with it.

My hair was absolutely beautiful. Alice had managed to tame my hair into loose curls and then pinned most of it up into a loose bun that looked like it would barely stay. A few curls were strategically placed going down the back of my neck and onto my right shoulder and a single one floated down on my right side.

I turned to Alice, mouth agape, and hugged the life out of her. She seemed pleased with my reaction and hugged me just as fiercely. We stayed like this until neither of us could breathe and we finally released each other.

We stayed in her room just talking until it was about six. We decided that it was late enough to go downstairs and prepare ourselves a little bit for the party.

I was suddenly self-conscious of myself and my appearance. What if Edward didn't like it? Would he think all of it was too much and be completely disgusted with me? Questions like this plagued my mind until I made the long walk down the stairs and into their living room.

Edward sat on the couch, his back facing me. As I stepped into the room, my shoe made a noise and Edward began to turn to me. My breathing stopped as he looked at me.

**There's the chapter, hope you liked it. Next one will be the party. Review, please!**

**Katth**


	9. A Certain Sister

**AN: Glad you liked the last chapter! Here's the pre-party scene, hope you like it. :)**

Edward stood perfectly still for a few moments, his eyes raking over me. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but blushed either way. After a few minutes of just standing there, I began to fidget with the hem of my shirt, if he hadn't said anything, I bet I looked horrible. I frowned and made my way to another room. I didn't care which, as long as it was away from Edward's scrutiny.

I averted my eyes to the ground and began heading away from Edward. Just as my fingers brushed the smooth wood of the door, I felt something on my shoulder. I spun on my heel and nearly smashed my forehead on Edward's chin, but he pulled away. Once I managed to look away from his stunning emerald eyes, I turned away and reached for the door again, fighting back tears.

"Bella, wait," Edward called a few inches behind me. I shut my eyes and slowly turned toward his voice. As soon as I was sure I was facing the right way, I opened my eyes fractionally and looked to my shoes.

"Yes, Edward?" I whispered, still gazing at my shoes. When he didn't respond to me, I chanced a look at him and saw that his positioned my previous one. He was looking downward at his own sneakers. "Edward, did you need something?" I said hoping to get some response out of him.

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to tell you that, um. . ." He paused.

"You wanted to tell me what, Edward?" I asked impatiently. _Just spit it out, _I thought.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look really nice," he said, a red tinge appearing on his cheeks. Did he actually say that he thought I looked really nice? He really did. . . Wow, this is quite unexpected.

I stood, eyes wide, staring and Edward waiting for him to say that he was kidding, but he just stayed like that, staring down at his shoes.

"Thank you," I said, barely above a whisper. At my words, he looked up and smiled. I smiled back and all my thoughts of leaving the room were banished.

Edward walked back over to the couch and looked back at me, still grinning. He saw that I hadn't moved an inch and patted the seat to his right, signaling for me to join him. He turned around as I sheepishly walked over to him and positioned myself on the edge of the couch.

We both sat there not looking at anything in particular for a few minutes before Alice joined us. She had gotten ready in the half hour that I had been downstairs. She wore a navy miniskirt with a pale blue halter top. Her makeup was very subtle and you could hardly see the powder blue eye shadow that coated her eyelids.

"Hey guys! You ready for the party?" Alice exclaimed, bounding down the steps to us. We both grumbled a response while Alice sat on my other side. The couch wasn't that long, so with Alice sitting next to me, I was nearly sitting on Edward. Alice kept nudging me towards him until I glared at her to stop. I turned to Edward, smiling apologetically. He simply shrugged and rested his right arm on the top of the couch behind my head.

Alice seemed bored with our obvious lack of enthusiasm for the party, so she went to the sound system they had set up in the living room and turned on some music. I didn't recognize the song, but it wasn't slow or fast, just right. Alice dragged both of us off the couch and tried to get us to dance.

Edward and I just stood facing each other, not moving. Alice had left us alone by going into another room. A few minutes later, a new song began to play. It was noticeably slower than the first. Neither of us did anything for the first measures in the song except stand there looking at nothing in particular.

I saw Alice peeking in at us through a crack in the door, her smile fading rapidly. I finally realized what Alice had done, she purposely set Edward and I up so that we would dance together or something. This had to be what Alice was planning earlier on. Edward hadn't noticed her because his back was facing her. I sighed silently and continued looking around the room and listening vaguely to the music.

A small movement caught my eye and I saw Alice sneaking out behind Edward. I figured that whatever she was going to do could be entertaining, I tried to make it like I didn't notice her there.

I looked away for a fraction of a second and by the time I saw Alice again, she was pushing Edward towards me so that he would either fall on me or at least have to grab onto me. He chose the latter and grabbed both of my shoulders to steady himself, forcing me to take a few steps back. I looked around Edward to glare at Alice, but she was no longer there. I made a mental note to yell at her later, but there were more important things on hand.

"Sorry, Bella. I don't know what happened just then. I thought someone pushed me but there was no one there."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. Someone did push you. It was a certain sister of yours, but I won't say any names," I responded grumpily. What did Alice think she was doing? Probably something along the lines of hoping we would dance and fall in love then live happily ever after knowing Alice's way of thinking.

Edward had released my shoulders by now and was now pacing around the room. I decided that Alice couldn't try anything if he was walking around like that so I sat down in the middle of the couch and started listening to the music. Yet another slow song had begun. Evidently, Alice hoped that we would have kept dancing.

Edward came and sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Edward turned to me.

**Yes, that is another cliffie. I hope you like those, because I love using them. :D Hope you liked the chapter, next one should be longer and will be the party. Review!**

**Katth**


	10. Moonlight

**AN: I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been able to update. I'm in the middle of finals right now so probably next week I'll get the next chapter up. Without further ado, the party scene!**

_Last time:_

_Edward came and sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, then Edward turned to me._

"So why do you think Alice pushed me into you?" he asked after a few minutes of thought.

I opened my mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a swarm of people entering the door. I assumed that the party had begun. I could hear somebody changing the music to a more upbeat song and turned it up to a painful volume. I wouldn't be able to handle much more of this without going deaf, so I got up and walked into the kitchen.

I pushed open the door only to be greeted by Rosalie and Emmett all over one another. I was happy for them, but didn't care to see this. I strode to the other side of the room and pushed open the door to the dining room, but the music was just as loud in there as it was in the living room. The only place that seemed safe to go was out into the crisp fall night and sit on the porch or try one of the rooms upstairs.

I favored the latter seeing as I was only in a tank top without a jacket. I fought my way through the crowds of dancing teenagers and eventually found the stairs. I went as fast as I possibly could without breaking something and soon found myself standing on the second floor landing.

I decided the safest place would be Alice's room. I dragged myself to her door and quietly rapped my knuckles against the smooth wood. Hearing no sound from inside, I figured that it must be empty, so I twisted the knob, it was locked. I sighed and decided to try Edward's room instead.

I walked over to his door and knocked on this door just as I had Alice's. Once more silence. I twisted the knob more slowly than I had at Alice's door. Edward's door was unlocked, I fully opened the door and spotted Edward laying on his couch with headphones on.

I tried to silently close the door so Edward could lay there in peace, but of course I tripped making a noise Edward wouldn't be able to miss. I blushed and tried to remove myself from the room before he could realize it was me, but Edward was too fast and was crouched beside me before I stood up.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward spoke in a normal tone. The music was practically gone in his room, you could only feel in through the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good," he said, standing up. "Well, it seems that you can't really stand the party either. Would you like to stay in here for a while," he added, motioning to his room. I nodded and perched myself on the far end of his couch.

Edward followed behind me and sat a few inches away from me. "So, why aren't you at the party?" I figured that since his brother was throwing a party, he would at least stay for some of it.

"Well, I don't really enjoy the noise. I really prefer the quiet; it's much easier to think," he said after a moment. I guess that did seem to fit him. He never really said much and when he did, it seemed to be very thoughtful and carefully worded and most of the day he would just be looking off into the distance, not really seeing anything.

"Yeah. I just really don't feel like losing my hearing anytime soon."

He fiddled with a remote and some soft jazz music came on. The music was so soothing I barely registered that Edward had gotten off the couch and found a knob on the wall. The lights dimmed so that the only light in the room was from the moon. I lost myself in the natural beauty for a few moments, but managed to turn away.

When I found Edward still standing, I saw how the moonlight caught his pale skin and his bronze hair. It made him look like an angel. If only he could be my angel.

Edward slowly made his way back over to me, but didn't sit down. Instead he just stood in front of me, looking down; having an inner debate. His gaze returned to my eyes once more and asked, "May I have this dance?" while offering me his right hand.

I placed my hand in his and allowed him to help me up. The music turned to another smooth jazz number just as we reached the center of the room and stopped. He placed his left hand on the small of my back and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

When he was dancing, Edward was the most graceful being in the universe. He moved with such ease it looked like he was floating across the floor rather than stepping. Unfortunately, I couldn't ever be that graceful.

Almost every other step I was tripping over myself or over Edward because I had my feet in the wrong spot or I would just trip over air. After about five minutes of my stumbling, we went to a more practical way. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and his hands were around my waist. I didn't trip as much, if I did though, Edward's arms would catch me.

I'm not quite sure how long we were dancing, but I became exhausted after a while. I didn't want this to stop though, it felt so good, so right. Instead I just laid my head against his chest and sighed. He seemed to sense I was growing tired and stopped moving and led me over to the couch.

He picked me up and laid me down on the couch. It felt nice to be laying down and rest for the first time today. I desperately wanted to back in Edward's arms though. I felt so safe there.

I felt the couch shift by my head due to Edward's weight. My head was lifted and placed on what I guessed was Edward's lap. He gently stroked my face with the pad of his thumb. His soothing touch and the quiet music caused my eyelids to droop and begin to waver on unconsciousness.

The last thing I remembered was Edward saying, "Sleep, Bella," and leaning down to kiss my forehead.

**HA! I didn't do a cliffie! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. :) Hoped you liked it and review please!**


	11. Realizations

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! I'm doing this chapter in Edward's view. It all takes place while Bella is sleeping. It'll probably be the only chapter for this story I do in Edward's view so I'll try to get his feelings out here. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bella had fallen asleep, her head resting in my lap. It felt good to finally hold her and be with her. It's what I've wanted for quite a while but I've never know how to approach her. In school not many guys seemed to approach her although I couldn't see why. She was a heavenly being. So pure, so innocent, so selfless. I couldn't believe that I could be this close to an angel.

"Edward, can I come in?" a voice whispered from the other side of my door. The party had died out long ago and I had just been sitting here thinking of Bella and what could happen when she woke up.

"Yes," I replied quietly. No need to wake Bella. It was probably Alice or Emmett coming to see where I was all night.

The door opened and Alice's petite frame glided through the door. She looked over to Bella and I and her eyes bulged. She stood there for a few moments, shocked. After she registered that Bella was sleeping with her head on my lap and that I actually was holding her, she started jumping and squealing.

"Alice! Be quiet! We don't need to wake up Bella," I exclaimed softly. Couldn't she see that Bella was at peace right now?

"Sorry! I just can't believe it finally happened!" Alice was ecstatic, about what, I wasn't quite sure, but I could find out easy enough.

"Alice, why are more hyper than usual?" I questioned warily. It normally wasn't a good sign when Alice was this excited about something. Normally it meant a shopping trip or a lot of makeovers that I've been forced into doing once or twice.

"Well, you and Bella obviously!" She seemed to forget that we were trying not to wake Bella because she nearly shouted it. I tried to silence her, but she wouldn't be stopped. She had begun to dance around my room squealing and saying things like, "I can't believe it," or "Finally!"

"Alice, do I need to quiet you or will you stop? I don't think Bella would appreciate being woken up right now." At the mention of Bella, she calmed down and took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"So, how does it feel to have your first girlfriend, Edward?" Alice said giddily.

"Alice, I never said that Bella and I were dating. We simple danced for a little while then she got tired so I laid her on the couch so she could rest. I highly doubt that classifies as dating, Alice."

"Okay then. Why is her head on your lap then? Why are you holding her then if you not dating? I don't think what's going on right now classifies as friendship either, Edward," she finished smugly. She knew that she had won whatever argument we were having and left me to mull over my thoughts.

Okay, so I wasn't entirely sure if we were still just friends or if Bella considered us more. I knew I wanted to be more; I had for sometime. I think it all began with the script for our Acting class actually. I believe it was when I was reading over the script when Bella came over and we were going to practice.

I remember that Bella had to do something and she left the script with me. I was reading over it and trying to memorize my lines. I was just about finished when I saw that the script ended with a kiss. I mean, it wasn't that big a deal, but it was supposed to be a bit romantic and not a simple peck or anything. It was something that real couples shared.

I wasn't scared about having to kiss Bella or anything, I was just more afraid of her reaction. I mean, sure, I had kissed other girls before, but not really because I liked them. More or less it was because it was a dare or someone forced me into a game of spin the bottle.

Once I realized that I was not scared of doing it, but of what Bella would think, I knew that there was something different. I thought of going to talk to somebody about it and maybe they would be able to help me figure this out. I thought about going to Jasper because he normally seemed to pick up on emotions and he would be able to tell me what I was feeling. Jasper wasn't around at the moment, so I settled for Emmett.

I think by the time I realized that, Bella was back in the room. I kind of ran out on her I guess to go talk to Emmett. I felt bad for leaving her there, but I knew that I wouldn't take too long talking to Emmett, so I just kept walking to his room. Once I reached it, I wasn't completely sure if this was best, but since I was here, might as well try.

I went into his room only to find him playing Halo. Typical Emmett. I wasn't really sure how I should approach this subject with him. Knowing him, he'd find someway to embarrass me and tease me before he would give me any advice.

"Emmett?" I tried. He wasn't even fazed. His eyes remained glued to the screen. I thought about going up and turning it off, but I didn't think I would get anything out of that. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He paused the game and looked up at me.

"What do you want, Edward? I was kinda busy here," he gruffly said. I tossed him the script I had brought with me. "What's this?" he asked.

"Just read it, I'll explain after." His eyes began to skim the pages until he finished a few minutes later.

"So what's the deal with it? It just looks like a script for some class or whatever. What do you need me for?" He was growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Well, I kinda have to perform that with Bella. It's the first thing we were assigned for Acting. I guess I'm just unsure what I should do about it." I kept my eyes trained on the floor; it was pretty embarrassing to admit my lack of knowledge, much less to Emmett.

"Aw… Is little Eddie scared of what Bella will say? How adorable!" he said using his most annoying baby voice. He went to pinch my cheeks like a grandmother would to a grandchild, but I quickly slapped his hands out of the way.

"Emmett, I came here for advice more or less. If you're just going to act like a five year old, then I'll go talk to Alice or wait until I can see Jasper, but I thought you might be kind enough to help. Guess I was wrong though." I snatched the script out of his hands and went for the door. I knew that he would be apologizing in a few seconds, so I didn't bother to make it too far.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry. It's just this is so different for you. I think you might actually be interested in a girl and it's a first. Normally you have all the answers and never need help and you know. Just having you come here for advice was just so different for you I couldn't resist poking some fun at you."

I turned back to him and said, "So, are you going to help me, or should I go find Alice?"

"I'll help you. You can't ask a girl for advice like this, she wouldn't understand it. She'd say something like, 'Tell her your feelings,' and crap like that. I know that's what some people would say to do, but a lot of the time it just ends up badly. The only thing I can say is just go along with the script and just go by what Bella does. If she seems to be enjoying herself with it, then go with it. If she seems really scared or whatever, don't force it on her. If she's just nervous, maybe try prodding her to go along, but don't force her. Girls don't really like to be controlled, some prodding shouldn't do any harm, but if she seems to get riled up, leave for a minute or two and let her calm herself down. That's what I do with Rose most of the time, you know how bad her temper can get. Well, I hope that helps a bit little bro. Tell me how it works out."

I had never heard Emmett be serious for that long and the advice he gave wasn't that bad either. I figured that I should plan out what I was going to do, so I headed downstairs to grab some food and maybe a mint, just in case.

I remember going back upstairs a few minutes later only to find the room empty. I thought maybe Alice took her into her room to talk to her or something. I went over to her room but it was empty as well. Then I just went back to my room and went to sleep.

The rest just kind of fell into place and here we were. Bella sleeping, head in my lap with me holding her. It felt right to be like this with her and I didn't want it to end. Alas, all things do have to end because Bella chose this moment to wake from her slumber.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like it. I hope I didn't completely butcher Edward in this, if I did though, feel free to tell me. Review please!**


	12. Just a Dream?

**AN: Well, this is going to be the last official chapter of this story, I'm thinking about writing a few extra chapters from various points of view after I finish this one, but the story will end here. I hope you guys like the story. **

I felt myself waking up, expecting to be in my bed after an amazing dream. I dreamed that Emmett and Rosalie had a party that I went to, but didn't enjoy much. I sought solitude so I went upstairs to find a room to wait out the party in. I guess I went into Edward's room since I couldn't find any others empty. I remembered that we danced for quite a while and I guess I got tired. The last I recalled was that I was laid down on his couch and that my head was in his lap.

I sighed, hoping that by some miracle that my dream was real and at this moment I was in Edward's room on his couch. I knew if I hoped too much, I crush myself with the disappointment, so I opened my eyes and nearly screamed.

Edward's face was about a foot above me, smiling down at me. I closed my eyes briefly, thinking I was just imagining all of this, but when I reopened my eyes, Edward was still there, still smiling.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. I still didn't believe that my dream could be true, there must be some other explanation as to why I'm laying on this couch, my head in Edward's lap, not that I was complaining.

"Don't you remember last night? Emmett and Rose's party, you couldn't stand it, stayed up here, we danced a bit and then you fell asleep?" He seemed a little hurt that I wouldn't remember any of this, but I truly did.

"I remember it, I just thought it was one of my more imaginative dreams," I admitted shyly.

"A dream?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Now why would you be dreaming something like that?"

"Uh… I'm not sure really. I just remembered all of that and I guess I couldn't believe any of it happened so I thought it was a dream?" I answered unsure.

"Why wouldn't you believe any of this, Bella?" I loved how my name sounded coming from him. It made it lose its normal blandness.

"I honestly don't know." Actually, I did know, but I wasn't about to tell him that I would have never believed that my dreams would come true; it's just something you don't say.

"Don't know or won't tell? Hmm… I wonder which it could be." He knew me too well. He always used to ask what I was thinking, but I would never be completely truthful with him so he gave up on that a while ago. "Bella, are you hiding something from me?" he asked mischievously.

I hesitated to answer him, so he knew I wasn't. I really needed to learn how to lie better. He knew that I was hiding something from him, so he used one of his methods to get me to tell him. He used to beg me to tell him and pout with his mesmerizing eyes, but I eventually learned how to resist him. His newest method seemed to be to tickle it out of me.

He seemed to be preparing himself to tickle it out of me. He readjusted himself so it would be easier to reach my sides where I was most ticklish. He placed his hands on my side, but hesitated. "Are you sure you don't want to just tell me?" he asked when I looked up at him. I shook my head and the tickling began.

I wasn't sure why I was so ticklish, but once it started, I couldn't stop giggling for quite a while. I tried fidgeting, hoping that he would lose his hold on my sides, but he never let go. I tried to think of someway that I could get him to stop without telling him. I formed a plan and just hoped that it would go my way.

I moved my arms to find his. I latched my hands around his arm, still laughing like crazy. I managed to securely get his left arm in my hold and I started rolling around, trying to get some momentum otherwise it wouldn't work. When I thought it would work, I threw myself towards the floor, bringing Edward with me.

He landed on the floor before I did so I ended up falling on his chest. I had managed to stop laughing, but when I peeked at Edward's stunned face, I erupted in laughter. He was looking at me, open mouthed and eyes wide. It was so adorable, but still one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

I knew that he would try to get revenge for that, so I got up and ran to the door. Of course, being me, I tripped and landed sprawled out of the floor. I grumbled to myself and picked myself up to head out the door, but Edward had managed to block it. I bit my lip and tried to smile up at him but he wasn't having any of that.

"Now, Bella, why would you do something like that?" Edward asked while taking menacing slow steps towards me. I just backed up as he stepped to me until I fell onto the couch.

"Because I wanted you to stop tickling me?" I tried.

"If you wanted me to stop, why didn't you just tell me what you were really thinking?"

"It's embarrassing and I don't want you to know," I managed with a bit more confidence.

By this time Edward was standing directly in front of me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, so I shrank back into the couch.

"That may be, but I still want to know, Bella." He placed his hands on the couch on either side of my head and leaned in. Now he was only a few inches from my face. I couldn't come up with a coherent answer when he was this close, so I just stared.

"Won't you tell me, Bella?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. I willed my eyes to leave his face, or at least close, but I just couldn't look away.

"Uh… I just thought that something like that would never happen between us I guess," I admitted unwillingly. He pulled his head back a few inches at my answer and just examined my face. He opened his mouth to reply, but the door opened.

"I just wanted to tell you that I called Charlie and he said it was okay if Bella spent the night," Alice's voice spoke. Edward hadn't shifted from his position, so I moved to the right slightly only to catch Alice smiling and winking at me before closing the door behind her.

"Well, back to where we were." I shifted my gaze once more to Edward and waited for him to continue. "Why would you think that nothing like that would happen between us?"

"I don't know." He gave me a look so I continued. "No really, I don't know why I thought that but I did," I ended with a shrug. He seemed satisfied with that answer, for now at least.

"Okay, so what exactly did you think wouldn't happen between us?"

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that nothing would ever happen between us, well at least nothing besides friendship." As I ended, I looked down at my knees, embarrassed that he managed to get the truth from me.

"Bella," he called, but I still kept my gaze down. "Bella, look at me." He lifted my chin with a single finger so I could see him, but I still averted my eyes. "Bella, I always thought the same thing. I always assumed that we would always be great friends, but nothing more." I knew that all he wanted was to be friends and now our friendship is over because of me.

"Just because I assumed that, it doesn't mean that I never wanted more, Bella," he finished softly.

"What?" Did he just say that he did want to be more than friends?

He took my face into his hands gently and breathed, "This," before he kissed me.

**Well, that's the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll most likely be posting a few more chapters about this story though. I'm thinking about starting a new story and I just want some thoughts on what I should do. Just message me with some ideas you have or you can just leave it in a review, whichever. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Important AN! Please read!

**Ok everyone, I've decided not to do a sequel to "New Adventures" because I couldn't come up with any worthwhile ideas, only fluffy, pointless things that I don't really like writing. However, I do have a new story that I've just posted called "Letters from a Guardian Angel."**

**Summary: Bella's life went into a downward spiral after Edward died. Her life begins anew, though, when she begins to receive anonymous letters Edward left to help her discover a life without him. This is her journey to restart her life. PS I Love You crossover.**

**Yes, it is a crossover loosely following the plot of PS I Love You by Cecilia Ahern, but it's all Twilight characters. I hope you guys will check it out and let me know what you think:)**

**Katth **


End file.
